memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Camorite
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Camorite! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Broken Bow (episode) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 21:48, 2010 September 5 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Linking to episodes Please take the time to check out in order to properly link to episodes and films. Thanks. -- sulfur 17:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Apocrypha Please also note that information from (and about) novels, games, comics, etc belongs in Apocrypha sections. -- sulfur 17:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Was told by another administrator that it belonged in background camorite 14:05 9-6-10 : I told you. Sorry I should have been more precise. Sometimes I use background/Apocrypha interchangeably. The way I see it, anything that is not canon is background of some sorts. Anyway, my bad. Sulfur was more precise: it belongs into Apocrypha. – Distantlycharmed 18:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) no problem, just relieved we got it straightened out. camorite 14:33 9-6-10 Article info Please keep in mind that information in articles needs to be cited from some authoritative source- such as comments from Star Trek staff in interviews or from books, DVD extras, etc. Statments whose only source is "some fans" are merely an opinion and not encyclopedic.--31dot 22:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :the those people are dead wrong on this. just watch the scene closely and you will see what i mean by that. Picard clearly caught the drones by compleat surprise, in a room full of holographic characters. This makes it invalid to the point. On top of that the statement is incorect, as the Borg do adapt to physical attacks. they are seen dodgeing these kind of attacks in both First Contact and Unimatrix Zero. camorite 7:15pm 9-10-10 If you believe that, you can certainly challenge the passage on the talk page, but what "many fans" believe is not relevant unless some authoritative source makes such a comment.--31dot 23:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) very well you poiont is taken, but you could have at least left in the part about the limited adabptation, because we have seen the borg adapt to hand to hand combat before, if you doubt me jsut watch Unimatrix Zero again and you will see what i am talking about. camorite 7:50pm 9-10-10